Host
by Itachinokankei
Summary: Itachi est un yakuza du clan Uchiha, il s'occupe des arrivages de prostitués, plus connus sous le nom d'hôtes. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre un jeune homme, condamné à servir un bar à putes des Uchiha ...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Itachi x Deidara

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux onyx. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Et c'était quoi tout ce sang séché ? Itachi se redressa brusquement, scrutant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas de doute possible, il était dans sa chambre. Le brun se rallongea, il était à la fois dégoûté par l'odeur qui émanait de son corps meurtri, mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait pas bouger ce même corps. Ah oui, il se souvenait. Hier soir, il était sorti en compagnie de Sasori, son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était battu avec le fils d'un autre yakuza. D'habitude, il violentait les gens « normaux », ceux qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre son train de vie, mais là, cet enfoiré de Kisame l'avait bien cherché.

Il décida finalement d'allumer une cigarette, marlboro light, sa marque de référence. Il regarda la fumée s'évaporer lentement de sa bouche. Itachi se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains, pour se débarrasser de la crasse omniprésente sur son corps. Il enfila à la va vite un peignoir portant l'emblème de son clan, un éventail rouge et blanc. Sasori le rejoignit dans les couloirs de la demeure des Uchiha. Il portait un pansement sur son oeil gauche.

- J'ai reçu un coup de couteau sous l'oeil, déclara simplement le rouquin avant qu'Itachi n'ait eu le temps de lui demander.

- Rien de grave, j'espère.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, dépêche toi, ton père nous a fait demander et tu sais à quel point je suis ponctuel.

Le brun répondit seulement en esquissant un sourire. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait grandi avec Sasori et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de coups que ce dernier avait donné à leur chauffeur qui était souvent en retard.

Fugaku Uchiha, le père d'Itachi, attendait patiemment dans une petite pièce. Il était entouré de deux hommes, ses gardes du corps.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils étaient bien conscients que leurs actions de la veille allaient remuer le monde de la pègre japonaise. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre était incapable de se remémorer précisément les événements de la veille.

- Nous avions trop bu, affirma Sasori, je vous prie de nous pardonner pour ce comportement totalement irréfléchi.

Je vous tiens entièrement pour responsable si nos hommes se font attaquer par des Hoshigaki dans les prochaines semaines, bien entendu, vous en assumerez les conséquences.

- Père ... commença Itachi.

- Ne dis rien Itachi, je crois que tu m'as suffisamment fait honte pour le moment.

Lorsque les deux compères sortirent de la pièce, Sasori ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Putain, on a failli y passer hier soir, pas vrai Ita ?

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, le clan Hoshigaki est considéré comme un clan très violent.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de sortir mon arme ?

- Et si je te demandais de te couper un doigt pour te faire pardonner, tu le ferais ? rétorqua le noiraud.

- Hmm, songea Sasori, techniquement tu es mon supérieur, alors oui sans hésiter.

- Imbécile.

C'est vrai qu'Itachi endossait le rôle important de Wakagashira. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était le second de l'Oyabun, chef d'un clan yakuza. Sasori était un Shateigashira, il était du même rang que le fils Uchiha, mais il avait moins d'autorité sur ses subordonnés.

- Tiens, tiens, murmura le roux, je crois que quelqu'un est en train de nous suivre.

- Sasuke, soupira le brun, sors de là.

Un adorable petit garçon sortit du placard, affichant une moue boudeuse irrésistible.

- Itachi, pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec Sasori ? demanda hargneusement le plus jeune.

- Parce qu'il a plus important à faire que de s'entraîner avec un morveux, rétorqua le rouquin.

- Suffit, déclara l'aîné des Uchicha.

Les deux autres se dévisagèrent. La jalousie de Sasuke ne faisait qu'empirer d'année en année, mais Itachi ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que Sasori et lui-même trempaient dans des trafics illégaux. Il voulait le tenir loin de cette vie de yakuza, quitte à être un peu égoïste sur les bords. A cause de cela, Fugaku refusait de reconnaître la valeur de Sasuke, le jugeant trop immature. C'est vrai qu'à son âge, Itachi connaissait déjà tous les contacts de son père et il excellait aux techniques de combat. C'était l'enfant génie du clan Uchiha et Fugaku ne le savait que trop bien. Ainsi, Itachi était le responsable du bar le plus réputé de la ville. Hommes et femmes y venaient dans le but de passer la soirée avec de beaux garçons, des prostitués connus également sous le nom d'hôtes. Un seul but, créer des amours factices avec des femmes friquées pour amasser un maximum d'argent.

- Viens Sasori, il y a une livraison ce matin.

- Hai !

Le brun se pencha vers son petit-frère et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Je serai là ce soir, on ira s'entraîner.

- Tu dis toujours ça, ronchonna le plus jeune.

Itachi lui tapa délicatement le front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Il faudrait peut-être que t'arrêtes de le materner, suggéra le roux.

- Jaloux ? rétorqua son acolyte.

- Qui sait ? murmura Sasori, un petit sourire aguicheur en coin.*

- Nous avons plus important à faire, dit simplement le Wakagashira.

Une trentaine de personnes attendaient dans une petite pièce, l'odeur était étouffante. Itachi avait beau faire ça depuis quelques mois, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la puanteur. Sasori fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe.

- Les femmes sur la gauche et les hommes sur la droite, déclara fermement le roux.

Aussitôt, deux petites bandes se formèrent. Sasori les fit rentrer dans une pièce adjacente, laissant Itachi se débrouiller avec le troupeau restant. Le jeune homme scruta méticuleusement chaque garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Tous des jeunes hommes, plus ou moins beaux. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention. C'était le seul qui était recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Il portait simplement un pantalon noir, déchiré sur les genoux. Ses pieds étaient noircis par la crasse et ses cheveux blonds semblaient hirsutes. L'Uchiha s'approcha lentement du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied, pensant pouvoir l'éloigner ... C'était mal connaître Itachi, qui l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blond resta sonné quelques instants, suffisamment pour que l'héritier du clan lui attache les mains. Le noiraud termina de trier les hommes présents devant lui, puis il leur expliqua les principales qualités d'un hôte. Il les laissa ensuite regagner les dortoirs.

- Toi, soupira-t-il en regardant la tête blonde, tu viens avec moi.

Le jeune lui lança un regard malveillant, de toute façon, il était en position de faiblesse. Il fut surpris de se faire attacher sur une chaise dans la pièce adjacente, par le rouquin.

- Quelle crevure, pesta Sasori, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Le jeune homme ne daigna pas répondre. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, s'abattant sur lui à une vitesse folle.

- Quel est ton nom ? Ton âge ?

Entre deux crachats de sang, le jeune réussit à articuler un « Deidara » à peine audible. Sasori ne cessa pas pour autant de le frapper. Deidara lança un regard à l'autre, le brun, qui attendait contre le mur, fumant comme si de rien n'était. Il se surprit à détailler cet homme d'apparence paisible. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, ses prunelles onyx ne cillaient pas lorsque le blond se faisait rouer de coups, ses lèvres semblaient gonflées lorsqu'il expulsait la fumée de son corps. Un corps pâle, tatoué comme toutes ces merdes de yakuza.

- Ton âge, connard !

Il ne savait plus, sa tête tournait, des scintillements envahissaient sa vision. Et là, le vide.

- Il a perdu connaissance, déclara le roux.

- Constat plutôt facile, répondit Itachi, toujours adossé contre le mur, emmène-le dans un dortoir.

- Hai !

Deux jours après, les hôtes prirent leurs fonctions, excepté Deidara, qui avait été trop amoché par Sasori. Itachi lui expliqua les bases, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache aux clients, ils étaient juste là pour rapporter du fric au clan Uchiha.

- De plus, tu dois être capable de satisfaire tous leurs besoins, même le sexe anal.

- Hein, s'exclama le blond, je croyais que c'était que des préliminaires !

- En général oui, mais si des gros clients te le demandent, tu dois être en mesure de les combler.

- Hmm, rougit Deidara.

- Toujours puceau, non ? s'enquit Itachi.

- Oui, arrêtons d'en parler, c'est gênant.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Deidara, je suis et je resterais ton supérieur.

- Tss, répliqua le blond.

La main du brun vint s'abattre contre la joue déjà meurtrie du futur hôte.

- La prochaine fois, je te brise les côtes.

Deidara lui cracha dessus. Itachi le frappa durement contre lesdites côtes, provoquant un grognement sourd de la part de l'autre.

- Tu nettoieras les trois dortoirs, si ce n'est pas fait correctement, je vendrais ta virginité au plus offrant, surtout si c'est un gros porc vicelard qui te fera souffrir.

- Putain.

Itachi le laissa dans un des dortoirs. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers avec un sourire non dissimulé. Peut-être que pour la première fois, dans le dur monde des yakuza, il allait s'amuser.

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


	2. Chapter 2

- Quel enfoiré, grogna Deidara.

Certains lits étaient remplis de tâches blanchâtres dont il préférait ignorer la provenance. Le sol était poisseux. « Pire que des enclos pour bestiaux » pensa Deidara. Pendant ce temps, Itachi avait réuni les autres hôtes, pour un rendez-vous obligatoire chez le coiffeur. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises, trois jeunes coiffeuses entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Nous allons procéder à l'inspection, pour savoir si vous n'avez pas de poux. Les trois jeunes femmes vont vous coiffer de manière à ce que vous rentriez dans les critères de beauté de nos clients.

A la fin de la journée, tous les hommes avaient été impeccablement coiffés. Désormais, ils semblaient tous androgynes, avec des cheveux méchés et modelés avec de la laque. C'est à ce moment que le blond décida de se montrer.

- On m'a demandé de venir ici, précisa-t-il.

- Assieds-toi, lui intima le brun.

- Pourquoi faire ? rétorqua l'hôte.

- Fais juste ce que je te dis avant que je te cogne.

Le blond s'assit péniblement sur une chaise, attendant le châtiment que son tortionnaire lui réservait. Trois femmes se ruèrent sur lui, armées de peignes et de laque.

- Ne touchez pas à mes cheveux, putain !

Deidara se démenait comme un beau diable. Ils sentaient les larmes lui monter aux joues. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet enfoiré de yakuza, mais il sentait la panique l'envahir. Ses membres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sursauter et il sentait sa respiration se couper.

- Lâchez-moi, je vous en supplie ...

- Vous pouvez partir, lança l'ébène aux trois femmes qui étaient autour du prostitué.

- Mais monsieur ...

- Vous êtes sourdes ?

- Non, nous disposons. Pardonnez nous Itachi-Sama.

Le brun regarda le jeune, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même. « Si faible » songea-t-il. Itachi saisit une brosse et commença à démêler soigneusement ses longs cheveux dorés.

- Sèche tes larmes.

- La ferme.

Itachi força un peu plus sur la brosse, arrachant un petit cri de douleur au plus jeune.

- Il y avait un noeud.

- Mon cul oui !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas couper tes cheveux ?

- Vous nous enlevez tout, vous les yakuza ! On devient vos putes en un claquement de doigts. J'aime mes cheveux, on m'a toujours fait que des compliments alors je veux les garder.

Itachi s'empara des ciseaux.

- Putain tu m'as pas entendu ? hurla le blond.

- Si, raison de plus pour les couper. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me tutoyer, je trouve que j'ai été suffisamment clément avec toi alors ne me donnes pas de raisons pour te tuer.

- Bandez-moi les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça.

Itachi émit un soupir silencieux. Il enleva la cravate qui enserrait son cou et il commença à recouvrir les yeux du jeune homme, le tout dans un silence religieux. De coups de ciseaux retentirent dans la pièce. Deidara pouvait sentir des mèches de cheveux virevolter dans son cou. Il pleurait silencieusement dans la cravate noire de son tortionnaire. Une odeur exquise émanait du bout de tissu. Après cela, il sentit Itachi dégager sa nuque en soufflant dessus. « Putain, c'est limite agréable » constata avec surprise le blond. Son souffle chaud torturait délicieusement le jeune, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir en se remuant sur sa chaise. Cette réaction n'échappa pas au noiraud, qui commença à lécher la gorge du « prisonnier ».

- Bordel, à quoi tu joues ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

Il entendit la voix suave d'Itachi, qui semblait lointaine.

- Le miroir est en face, tu descendras manger avec les autres dans un quart d'heure. Après ton service commence.

- Mais j'ai pas été formé !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Le blond entendit les pas de son geôlier s'éloigner. Il défit délicatement la cravate qui bandait ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été seulement épointés, il saisit ses mèches et constata qu'il n'y avait guère de changement. Même pas de mèches comme les autres. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il sentit son coeur se réchauffer.

Il se rendit dans la « cantine » à l'heure prévue. Sasori et Itachi attendaient les autres hôtes. « La paire de connards » songea intérieurement le blond. Ils rappelèrent, à tous les hôtes, les règles pour leur première soirée. Se montrer entreprenant, mais pas trop, afin que le client revienne pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Leur faire consommer un maximum de bouteille, sachant qu'une bouteille de champagne pouvait valoir jusqu'à 915 000 yens. Être à l'écoute. Être charmant en toutes circonstances. Mentir, faire semblant d'être tombé amoureux. « Des règles stupides, en même temps fallait s'y attendre quand on regarde les têtes de ses créateurs » murmura Deidara.

- T'as dit quelque chose, putain ? grogna Sasori.

- Hein ? sursauta Deidara qui pensait avoir parlé intérieurement, non rien du tout.

- Sale catin, conclut Sasori, tu as intérêt à faire un bon chiffre ce soir, sinon ...

- C'est bon, lui intima Itachi, je pense qu'il a compris.

- En fait, reprit Deidara, pas totalement.

Une lueur d'énervement passa dans le regard du roux. Pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Il voulait vraiment se faire démonter la gueule devant tous ses « collègues » ? Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

- N'oublies pas qu'il travaille ce soir, lui rappela le brun.

-Tu te comportes avec lui comme tu te comportes avec Sasuke, remarqua Sasori.

- Ne compares pas mon frère avec ce gigolo.

- J'ai dépassé les bornes, je te prie de m'excuser Itachi.

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus.

La soirée battait son plein. Quasiment tous les hôtes avaient été sollicités. Même l'asocial qu'était Deidara avait réussi à avoir trois clients. Son dernier client était d'ailleurs un habitué, le genre d'homme qui mettait le prix pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était déjà à sa troisième bouteille de champagne. Sasori surveillait ses employés, tout en faisant le service au bar.

- Une quatrième pour mon client, beugla un Deidara éméché par l'alcool.

Danzô Shimura rigola en voyant son hôte perdre sa timidité. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez ce garçon Il était jeune, beau et il semblait farouche. En réalité, il ne l'était pas tant que ça, refusant à chaque fois ses avances.

- Viens Deidara, le regard d'Itachi me gêne, allons dans une chambre.

- Reprenons un verre avant, proposa le blond avec son plus beau sourire forcé.

- C'est bon, je viens de foutre le fric nécessaire dans les meilleures bouteilles.

Itachi fixait la scène avec attention, il avait constaté que Danzô ne le lâchait pas des yeux tout en essayant de caresser Deidara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'agaçait grandement. Danzô était peut-être trop répugnant pour toucher Deidara, qui lui ressemblait à un ange. Il vit le blond se lever en direction des chambres, suivi de Danzô. Au même moment, Sasori tira un coup de feu à côté de lui. Il se décala et remarqua que Kisame Hoshigaki était dans le bar, armé d'un couteau. Une de ses mains était plaquée contre son bras ensanglantée. Sasori venait de passer au-dessus du bar. Il éclata une bouteille de champagne contre le visage de leur adversaire. Les clients fuyaient vers la sortie tandis que les hôtes se repliaient derrière l'imposant comptoir.

- Tiens, tiens ! C'est ce fils de pute d'Hoshigaki ose venir se présenter devant nous.

Le roux appuya contre l'alarme, faisant sortir les clients restants des chambres, certains se rhabillaient, d'autres comme Danzô essayaient de protester. Itachi remarqua que Deidara n'était pas sorti de la chambre.

- Sortez tous d'ici, gueula Sasori, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire cassez la gueule par ces enfoirés !

Itachi ramassa un morceau de verre de la bouteille éclatée et il l'enfonça lentement dans l'oeil de Kisame sous les yeux horrifiés de Deidara.

- Reviens ici encore une fois et je ravage ton clan, tu as compris ?

- Si tu crois que les Uchiha nous font peur ...

- Vous devriez, maintenant pars.

L'Hoshigaki s'éloigna de la salle avec ses deux hommes. Sasori se retourna vers les hôtes :

- Vous allez pas rester là, vous attendez quoi pour nettoyer ?

Certains hôtes s'exécutèrent, ramassant soigneusement les éclats de verre. D'autres, trop choqués, restaient près du comptoir.

- Je suis fatigué Sasori, je te laisse finir le travail.

- Entendu.

Itachi se rendit dans la chambre, Deidara était assis au bord du lit, la tête baissée.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda le brun.

- Non rien, mis à part que j'ai failli donner ma virginité à un vieux schnock !

L'ébène se tut, voir sans cesse Deidara se plaindre l'exaspérait.

- Hors de ma vue, rejoins ton dortoir.

Deidara se leva et partit sans un mot. Sasori arriva dans la pièce.

- Tu viens te coucher Itachi ?

- Haï, tu dors avec moi ?

- Comme avant ? demanda Sasori avec un clin d'oeil.

Itachi lui répondit par un sourire. C'est vrai que quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils dormaient toujours ensemble, ce qui provoquait souvent la jalousie de Sasuke qui n'hésitait pas à venir les réveiller très tôt. Quoi de plus chiant qu'un gamin qui vient vous sauter dessus lorsque vous êtes adolescent alors que votre but principal dans la vie c'est de dormir le plus longtemps possible ?

Ils avaient dû arrêter lorsque Fugaku les avait surpris, prétendant que ce n'était pas convenable. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de mal ... Mais c'était le chef du clan, alors ils avaient cessé de dormir ensemble. Depuis, Sasori regagnait sa chambre tous les soirs, le plus tard possible. Ils parlaient, rigolaient et Sasori ne voulait jamais louper ces moments, car c'était là que la carapace du brun se craquelait et qu'il semblait tellement plus humain.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

- Il te plaît Deidara ?

- Ne sois pas bête, tu sais très bien que c'est juste un prostitué.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Non, il ne me plaît pas.

Sasori regarda le visage d'Itachi, toujours impassible. Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir vu un léger sourire s'esquisser sur son visage si parfaitement modelé. Il avait sans doute rêvé, Itachi ne tombait pas amoureux, le commun des mortels tombait amoureux de lui.

Une petite review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Un jour nouveau se levait, Itachi tâta avec douceur la place à côté de lui, qui à son grand bonheur était occupée. Le roux était lové contre lui.

- Réveille-toi Sasori, il ne faudrait pas que mon père arrive.

- Tu parles comme si on était un couple secret.

- Ne sois pas bête, vas prendre ta douche.

Sasori se releva et mima une courbette devant Itachi.

- Comme le voudra l'Oyabun.

Itachi bondit sur lui, le plaquant violemment contre le mur voisin. Il semblait beaucoup plus réveillé qu'il y a deux minutes. Sa main était sur la bouche de son ami.

- Tu oublies la règle cinq du règlement, Sasori ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Récite la, mot pour mot ...

- Tu devras obéissance à ton supérieur, déclara le roux.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te faire tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire. Ne recommence pas.

Sur ces mots, Itachi relâcha son acolyte. Il regarda autour d'eux, par chance, ils étaient seuls. Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé si un des membres du clan les avait entendus. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasori pour ça. Une fois douchés, les deux hommes se firent appeler par l'Oyabun. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de luxe noire. Fugaku attendait à l'arrière.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Kisame Hoshigaki à un bras dans le plâtre et un oeil crevé.

- Il est venu foutre la merde au bar, protesta Sasori, je n'allais pas le laisser descendre Itachi.

- Vous êtes totalement inconscients. Sortez d'ici, vous êtes exclus du clan pendant une semaine.

- Qui va s'occuper du bar ? demanda Itachi.

- Je vais demander à Madara, lui au moins ne risque pas de me décevoir.

Son ton était lourd de reproches. Les deux jeunes sortirent de la voiture sans rien ajouter. Itachi n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Madara, son cousin, était une personne de nature sadique. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas des siennes.

- Allons réserver un hôtel.

- Haï ! J'espère que ton cousin ne va pas faire couler le bar en une semaine.

- Madara n'est pas fou, il veut être le prochain Oyabun et il fera le nécessaire pour le devenir.

- Éliminer ton père ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Pourquoi tu ne le préviens pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes. J'attends de le piéger.

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours le chef de toute façon.

Itachi passa sa main sur le visage du roux. Avec son pouce, il caressa longuement la joue de Sasori, qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

* * *

De son côté, Deidara dévisageait l'individu qui se tenait devant eux. Il était midi passé et son ventre criait famine. L'homme les regardait. Il avait un regard qui donnait la chair de poule. Encore pire qu'Itachi. Non, ces deux hommes n'avaient rien à voir, pourtant on ne pouvait nier un lien de parenté.

- Je suis Madara Uchiha, le cousin d'Itachi.

Pas de réponse. Madara sortit un couteau et le lança sur un des hôtes qui était au premier rang. L'arme se planta dans l'épaule du garçon qui hurla de douleur.

- Quand je parle, j'aime bien avoir une réponse.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, crièrent tous les hôtes, tétanisés par l'aura maléfique qui émanait du brun.

- Je préfère ça, pas vrai Zetsu ?

L'homme bicolore hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le cousin d'Itachi demanda à ce que l'on emmène le jeune homme à l'infirmerie. Ce fut son homme de main, le fameux Zetsu, qui l'accompagna.

- Je peux accompagner Haku, demanda un jeune ?

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Madara.

- Ukataka.

- Oui, tu peux.

Ukata se leva et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, la porte était entrouverte. Il regarda discrètement ce qu'il se passait, pour voir si sa venue ne dérangeait pas. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Haku était mort, Zetsu finissait de nettoyer son couteau. « Putain, c'est quoi ce délire? » pensa Ukataka. Il essaya de reculer le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas se faire entendre. L'homme bicolore ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens, tiens, un invité surprise.

- Tue-le, reprit une voix plus sombre.

- Non, attendez, vous vous tromper ! Essaya Ukataka.

Trop tard, Zetsu avait déjà enfoncé profondément sa lame dans l'abdomen du jeune. Pendant ce temps, Madara s'était éclipser dans la chambre d'Itachi. Ce petit con prétentieux ne pouvait pas être tout blanc. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pouvant le discréditer devant l'Oyabun. Madara imaginait déjà la scène. Fugaku trahi par sa propre vermine de fils. Quel plaisant spectacle. La voix de Sasuke le tira de ses rêveries :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, cousin ?

- Oh Sasuke, Itachi m'a demandé de récupérer ses affaires, tu sais, étant donné qu'il va rester une semaine à l'hôtel ...

- C'est bizarre, Père avait déjà envoyé quelqu'un.

- Viens par là, mon petit Sasuke, je vais te montrer quelque chose, mais tu dois me jurer que tu devras garder ça pour toi. Tu n'aimerais pas décevoir ton clan, pas vrai ?

Le jeune garçon âgé de douze ans s'approcha de son cousin, intrigué au plus haut point.

* * *

Sasori bailla, qu'est ce qu'il se faisait chier. Itachi avait choisi l'hôtel le plus huppé de la ville. Et pendant que le roux s'ennuyait à mourir, monsieur faisait quelques longueurs dans la piscine.

Il s'allongea, priant pour que le sommeil emporte son ennui mortel. Quelques minutes après, il sentit un corps mouillé se jeter sur lui.

- Viens te baigner Sasori ! cria Itachi.

Sasori émit un grognement et se retourna vers son agresseur.

- Tu ressembles à Sasuke quand t'es comme ça, hors de ma vue cafard !

- S'il te plaît, murmura Itachi.

Le brun commença alors a lui saisir les mains délicatement tout en les embrassant, d'une façon très érotique selon le roux, tout en répétant des « s'il te plaît » à chaque baiser.

- C'est bon t'as gagné, je descends dans cinq minutes.

- Merci !

Depuis combien de temps Itachi n'avait pas été comme ça. Sûrement depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était le futur représentant du clan. A partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais sourit comme avant. Excepté lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke, alors pour une fois que le mioche n'était pas là, Sasori désirait profiter pleinement de ce sourire lui étant destiné, devenu trop rare à son goût.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, la piscine était déserte.

- Il est passé où ce con ? râla Sasori, sur ses gardes.

Il sentit des mains l'attraper et l'entraîner dans le fond de la piscine. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit une chevelure noire remonter à la surface. Itachi enserra ses jambes autour du corps du roux.

- Putain j'ai besoin d'air !

- Ce n'est pas un langage très correct pour un Uchiha, remarqua Sasori.

- On est seuls ici Saso ! Au diable le clan et toutes les règles qui vont avec ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, les lèvres de Sasori étaient collées contre les siennes.

**Une petite review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Excusez moi pour ce court chapitre, je vous promets que j'en ferais un plus long après :/**

- Sasori, ça va ?

La voix suave d'Itachi le tira du sommeil dans lequel il s'était plongé. Maintenant le roux avait deux gros problèmes : il venait de fantasmer sur son meilleur ami et une énorme érection déformait son pantalon.

- Tu viens faire quelques longueurs ?

- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord, je vais fumer au balcon en attendant.

« A quoi il joue cet idiot ? » pensa le rouquin. Il devait trouver un moyen de dissimuler son gros « problème ». Le problème étant que le fruit de son désir se trouvait près de lui, en maillot de bain et qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du sex-appeal qu'il dégageait. Il commença à respirer lentement et voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il commença à penser à l'horrible plante verte qui servait de bras droit à Madara. Comme par magie, son érection retomba petit à petit.

Itachi continua ses longueurs et Sasori s'installa confortablement sur un matelas gonflable. Une fois de plus, il s'endormit, bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui remuait.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Deidara était en train d'essayer de repousser son client trop entreprenant à son goût, en vain. C'était aussi un hôte, qui venait dépenser ce qu'il avait gagné dans le bar où il travaillait.

Au final, le client était allé se plaindre à Madara, qui avait demandé à Deidara de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Ou plus précisément dans le bureau d'Itachi.

Madara s'assit et regarda de haut en bas le blond. Il alluma une cigarette et posa ses pieds sur le bureau. Deidara était tendu, être dans la même pièce que cet homme le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Madara n'était pas laid, loin de là, mais cette aura malsaine qui l'entourait le rendait repoussant.

- Tu plais beaucoup à mon cousin, tu sais ?

Pas de réponse de la part du plus jeune.

Madara sortit un dossier beige d'un des tiroirs. Deidara constata avec surprise que c'était le sien.

- Tous les autres ont fini dans des archives que personne ne lira, mais le tien est resté dans un tiroir, fermé à clé ...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Madara écrasa sa cigarette et si dirigea vers le jeune. Il le saisit par les cheveux et le colla contre le bureau. Tout en défaisant son pantalon, il demanda d'une voix trop douce pour être vraie :

- Tu sais quoi Deidara ?

- Non ?

Ça sentait le roussi pour le blond, qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du Uchiha.

- J'ai toujours eu ce qu'Itachi avait, sauf le maudit poste qu'il occupe. En attendant, pour me consoler, je vais avoir quelque chose qu'il désire mais qu'il n'obtiendra pas.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Deidara, affolé.

- Ta virginité, conclut Madara avec un large sourire.

* * *

Deidara était haletant sur le sol, il pouvait sentir son propre sang mélangé au sperme de son agresseur couler le long de ses cuisses. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne sortaient pas. Il repassait la scène entière en boucle, la façon dont Madara l'avait pénétré violemment. Son odeur omniprésente de tabac froid. Ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en lui.

Il essaya de se relever, peine perdue. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau, Madara étant parti prendre une douche.

- Putain, souffla Deidara.

Ses reins le brûlaient, la sensation était atroce. Il s'assit, respirant profondément pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il vomit une, deux, trois fois sur ses cuisses.

* * *

De son côté, Itachi était sur la route pour rentrer chez lui. Cette semaine avait été plus que bénéfique pour son sommeil. Excepté le fait qu'ils avaient vidé le mini-bar à l'hôtel et que Sasori était à l'arrière en train de vomir dans un sac plastique, tout allait bien.

En arrivant chez eux, Itachi coucha Sasori, le débarrassant de ses affaires souillées. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa sur le front. Autant en profiter, maintenant qu'il reprenait ses fonctions, il ne ferait plus aucun écart.

Il se mit en boxer et se mit sous la couette. Il s'endormit avec un sourire en coin, demain allait être un jour nouveau, il en était certain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Deidara était allongé sur le parquet, nu avec du sang le long des cuisses.

Le coeur du brun loupa un battement. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, adjacente au bureau.

- Deidara ? demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

- Itachi, murmura le blond, tu es enfin là ...

Pour une fois, Itachi ne lui fit pas de remarque à propos du tutoiement. Il alluma l'eau et la passa sur le corps meurtri du blond. Il fit bien attention quand il s'approcha de l'intimité du jeune, mais malgré tout ce dernier sursauta violemment. Itachi réussit à le calmer, avec beaucoup de patience.

- Qui t'a fait ça Deidara ?

- Un putain de yakuza, de toute façon tu ne pourras rien faire !

- C'est Kisame, gronda le brun, dans ce cas c'est un homme mort !

- Ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile que ça, murmura le blond.

Un étrange sourire traversa le visage du blond, sans doute parce qu'il savait très bien qu'Itachi allait être impuissant face à sa réponse. De toute manière, le mal était fait et cet événement resterait indélébile dans la mémoire de l'hôte.

- C'est un membre de ta famille, c'est Madara Uchiha.

L'expression d'Itachi ne changea pas. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, tout se chamboulait. Madara, son cousin, son sang, sa chair. Cet enfoiré avait osé toucher quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler devant Deidara.

**Bon en attendant la suite, une petite review ? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue !**

**Je souhaite remercier tous les lecteurs, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais vos reviews illuminent ma journée !**

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une ambiance électrique. A chaque réunion avec les membres du clan, Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Madara et ce dernier lui répondait avec un petit sourire en coin. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il remarqua que son cousin l'attendait, adossé contre un mur.

- Oï cousin !

- Madara ...

- Ton père a été plutôt fier de moi pendant la semaine où j'ai dû te remplacer.

- Avec les heures supplémentaires que tu faisais dans mon bureau, ironisa Itachi, ça ne m'étonne guère.

Madara s'approcha de lui, se collant à son oreille.

- On pourrait partager, tu sais, comme lorsque l'on était petits ...

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Jaloux, mon cher cousin ? minauda Madara.

Itachi lui répondit par un simple sourire, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Donner raison à Madara était un signe de faiblesse. Comme il s'en doutait, son cousin fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il souffla un « pff » et s'éloigna docilement.

Itachi se rendit vers son bureau, d'un pas rapide. La clé tremblotait lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Il frappa un grand coup dedans, contrarié par tous les sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans son corps. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Le siège se plia sous le poids de l'ébène. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir à sa petite vengeance. Éliminer Madara n'allait pas être une tâche aisée. Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau et entama une courte sieste avant d'aller travailler.

* * *

- Deidara n'est pas là, constata Itachi.

Sasori, n'étant pas en forme après la cuite monumentale qu'il s'était pris, avait été remplacé par un membre du clan, Setsuna. Voyant que ce dernier ne lui répondait pas, Itachi tourna son regard vers l'homme.

- Setsuna ?

- Désolé Itachi-Sama, les ordres sont les ordres.

- Quels ordres ? Demanda le brun, non sans cacher une pointe d'agacement.

- Ceux de votre cousin.

Sans en demander plus, le brun s'élança vers le bureau de son cousin. Madara était assis dans son fauteuil, Deidara sur les genoux. Il passait lentement ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond.

- Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas mon voyeur de cousin ? Tu comptes participer peut-être ?

- Tu connais très bien les tarifs pour la nuit. Je ne pensais pas que mon cher cousin se rabaissait à baiser des prostitués de bas-étage.

Deidara était rouge de colère. Non seulement cet enfoiré de Madara l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, mais en plus il se permettait de faire glisser ses longues mains sous son haut. Et maintenant, Itachi était dans ce même-bureau en train de regarder la scène, sans paraître plus gêné que ça ! Le blond avait eu tort de croire que Itachi avait eu de la pitié pour lui, le soir de son agression. C'était vraiment le pire des connards, après son cousin bien entendu.

Madara brisa son étreinte avec le blond, lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière train pour l'encourager à sortir. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût. Il avait juste envie de vomir toutes ses entrailles. Une fois que l'hôte fut sorti, Madara prit la parole pour briser le silence pesant ;

- Au moins je sais pourquoi tu es venu sauver le petit blond de mes griffes.

- Ne te méprends pas, Deidara est censé travailler et il est sous ma responsabilité.

- Vraiment un vilain mensonge, murmura Madara tout en inspectant ses ongles.

* * *

Deidara était en appui contre la cuvette des toilettes. Il avait beau se forcer, rien ne sortait de son estomac. Madara, Itachi ; ces deux noms lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Il maudissait le clan Uchiha. Quelques pas sur le carrelage froid vinrent troubler ses pensées haineuses.

- Deidara ?

Le blond pesta lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Setsuna. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore cet enfoiré ?

- Quoi ? grogna le blond, mécontent.

- Itachi-Sama est rentré chez lui, mais il a demandé à ce que tu reviennes travailler.

- J'arrive.

- Je dois attendre que tu sortes, pour être sûr.

- C'est bon, j'vais pas m'barrer par la fenêtre.

- Je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois.

Un énième soupir sortit de la bouche de l'hôte. La soirée s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis l'arrivée du jeune blond. Un mois de torture mentale et de calvaire physique. Cependant, il avait réussi à se faire quelques amis, dont le beau Gaara. Ce garçon était un peu froid en apparence, mais il se révélait être quelqu'un de confiance. Ils partageaient le même dortoir, ce qui leur permettait de parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour la première fois, personne ne vint les réveiller le matin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? murmura Deidara, encore dans les bras de Morphée.

- Jour spécial, répondit simplement Gaara.

Il lui expliqua qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de congés. Selon certaines personnes bien renseignées, le clan Uchiha célébrait l'anniversaire du jeune frère d'Itachi, Sasuke. Il allait avoir treize ans et allait enfin prendre conscience du monde dans lequel il évoluait.

- Au moins, on travaille pas, fit remarquer Gaara.

- C'est clair, comme ça je ne vois pas la sale gueule des cousins Uchiha.

- Arrête de mentir, les deux pas mal.

- Seulement physiquement, je les hais.

- Comme chacun d'entre nous.

- Sans déconner, je ne sais pas qui est le pire et le chien d'Itachi n'est pas mal non plus !

- Sasori ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment un enfoiré.

- T'as de la chance, dit doucement Gaara, la voix ensommeillée, toi c'est Itachi qui s'occupe du bar où tu travailles. Nous, c'est Zetsu.

- Il fout vraiment les boules çui-là.

- J'te l'fais pas dire.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans le grenier, un espace réservé aux hôtes pour qu'ils puissent fumer. Une odeur de tabac froid envahissait l'espace entier.

- Putain, ça pue toujours autant ici !

Le roux sortit une petite pochette en plastique de sa poche. La dite pochette était remplie de cocaïne. Gaara s'installa tranquillement sur une petite table, traçant tant bien que mal une ligne blanche.

- T'en veux Deidara ?

- Non merci, avoir le cerveau ramolli c'est pas pour moi.

- Au moins, je m'échappe de ce quotidien de merde.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, faisant comprendre à Gaara que malgré tous les arguments de la planète, il n'y toucherait pas.

* * *

De son côté, Itachi s'habillait pour l'occasion. Il soupira à l'idée que Sasuke allait prendre conscience que son grand-frère n'était pas le héros qu'il s'imaginait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé à Sasuke de le prendre pour un héros. Il lâcha encore un soupir, avant d'entendre Sasori entrer.

- On t'a pas appris à frapper ? Demanda durement Itachi.

- J'avoue qu'on ne m'apprend rien dans cette famille de bouseux, rétorqua le roux.

Les traits d'Itachi se relâchèrent. Il termina de boutonner sa chemise tandis que Sasori s'étala de tout son long sur le lit.

- Tendu ? demanda son ami.

- Madara est devenu plus que gênant.

- Tu dois bien avoir un plan.

- Ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu.

Le rouquin se redressa et se plaça à côté d'Itachi pour nouer la cravate qu'il venait se sortir de sa poche.

- Putain, j'galère toujours pour ça.

Le brun le sonda avec des yeux mi-amusés, mi-blasés. Il se rapprocha de lui et commença à faire son nœud de cravate. Plus leurs souffles se mélangeaient, plus Sasori se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, priant tous les saints pour ne pas qu'Itachi le remarque.

- Voilà, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu as vraiment deux mains gauches !

- Je réaffirme ce que j'ai dit, on ne m'apprend vraiment rien dans cette famille.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la grande salle, qui avait été décoré pour l'événement. Sasuke attendait son frère, l'air contrarié.

- T'en as mis du temps, ronchonna-t-il.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, j'ai dû montrer à Sasori comment faire un nœud de cravate.

- Ok, répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Sasuke détourna la tête et s'éloigna de lui, pour se rendre auprès de leur cousin, Madara. Le ventre d'Itachi se serra quand il revit l'état pitoyable dans lequel Madara avait laissé le blond. Voir Sasuke, sa plus grande fierté près de ce déchet lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il n'en montra rien.

Vint l'heure de souffler les bougies, Sasuke demanda si Itachi pouvait l'accompagner. Bien entendu, l'aîné céda à son petit frère et éteignit les bougies, sous les applaudissements.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus mouvementé. Certains étaient dehors en train de fumer, d'autres s'amusaient devant le karaoké. Sasuke déballait la montagne de cadeau qui trônait sur la table. Itachi s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un petit paquet. Son petit frère l'ouvrit dans un silence religieux. C'était une petite boite en velours bleu, qui contenait une bague, très certainement en or blanc.

- Tu comptes me faire une demande en mariage, grand-frère ?

Itachi rigola, son masque de froideur se brisant pendant un court moment.

- Non, petit idiot, regarde de plus près.

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'insulte prononcée par son frère, trop occupé à détailler la bague. Elle était assez légère, sur le dessus, on pouvait voir l'emblème des Uchiha. A l'intérieur de l'anneau, les initiales de son prénom étaient gravées.

- Si un jour tu as un problème, montre juste cette bague dans n'importe quel bar de la ville et tout sera résolu.

- Merci, répondit Sasuke en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, elle est très belle.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie.

- Vantard !

La soirée se termina dans des embrassades. Leur tante serra les deux frères dans ses bras, son parfum étouffant titilla leurs narines. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant son frère qui lui rendit un sourire désolé.

Maintenant, il ne restait que les membres du clan mafieux. L'ambiance était devenue moins chaleureuse d'un coup. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être seul au monde lorsque son père l'appela, mais la main d'Itachi sur son dos le rassura.

- Sasuke, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

La voix de l'Oyabun avait retentit dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers le plus jeune. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses mains tremblaient, mais son regard froid et déterminé balaya cette peur passagère.

C'est ainsi que le jeune brun apprit toute la vérité. Il comprit pourquoi Itachi était devenu de plus en plus occupé ces dernières années et pourquoi Sasori était aussi proche de son frère. Tout lui sembla clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Après cette longue réunion, Fugaku décréta que chacun devait regagner ses quartiers. Lorsque Sasuke s'allongea dans son lit, il se mit à rêver de son futur dans la mafia. Il en était sûr, c'était la voie qu'il allait choisir. C'est sur ces pensées pleines d'ambition que le plus jeune des Uchiha sombra dans un sommeil de plomb, un sourire collé sur le visage.

* * *

De son côté, Deidara paniquait. Gaara avait reprit un rail plus conséquent que les autres dans la soirée. Actuellement, il était en train de se tordre sur son lit, hurlant des choses incompréhensibles tout en se tenant fermement la tête.

- Gaara ?

- Ils me brûlent !

- Gaara ?!

De la sueur dégoulinait sur son si beau visage, maintenant déformé par la douleur. Deidara, sut qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour sauver son ami. Il traversa les couloirs, se prenant des coins de murs dans sa course endiablée. Le bureau était allumé. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il devait l'aider.

Il frappa et se précipita dans la pièce. Madara se retourna et regarda le petit blond avec un sourire pervers. Deidara constata avec effroi qu'il était en train de se masturber.

- Maintenant que tu m'as dérangé, tu vas devoir me finir mon p'tit Deidara.

- Gaara a besoin d'aide, il fait une overdose.

- Ça peut attendre, il y a plus urgent là, minauda le brun en désignant avec son index son sexe palpitant.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Très bien, à condition que tu deviennes mon esclave sexuel.

- C'est d'accord, mais aidez le ! cria Deidara d'une voix paniquée.

A ce moment précis, en voyant le sourire carnassier de son tortionnaire, Deidara sut qu'il avait passé un pacte avec le diable en personne.

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Gaara était sain et sauf. Cependant, les visites étaient interdites et Deidara s'ennuyait ferme. De plus, il devait se rendre dans les appartements privés de Madara le soir-même. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation. Il avait l'impression que son intestin était en train se s'emmêler et il était impuissant face à cette situation et il se haïssait pour ça. Plus il lambinait sur le canapé rongé par les mites du grenier, plus il se sentait minable.

- J'suis vraiment trop con, murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas nouveau ça.

Deidara se retourna brusquement, pensant qu'il était seul. Derrière lui se tenait Sakon. Personne ne savait grand-chose sur lui, à part qu'il était la coqueluche au bar. Sur les cahiers où toutes les photos des hôtes étaient affichées, il était en tête du classement. Certains disaient que les clients les plus fortunés étaient prêts à donner quatre-vingt-mille yen pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que vingt-minutes.

- Casse-toi, râla Deidara.

- Sinon quoi, tu vas aller lécher le cul de Madara pour qu'il vienne me punir ? Parce qu'apparemment t'es plutôt doué pour ça !

- T'insinues quoi connard ?

Sans attendre, l'argenté lui bondit dessus, l'expulsant du canapé par la même occasion. Les coups pleuvaient sur les côtes du blond, qui sous le coup de la panique donnait des coups de pied dans tous les sens. Ce fut Kiba, un autre hôte, qui retint Sakon en la plaquant par terre.

- Sakon, t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Ah ouais ? Par cette crevure de Madara peut-être ?

- Exactement.

Le sang des trois hôtes se glaça. Cette voix, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sakon se retourna, prêt à faire face à son destin. Madara était là, appuyé contre le mur qui tombait en lambeaux. Sakon se releva, tout en fixant dédaigneusement le brun.

- Vas-y, bute moi, quand Itachi apprendra que sa poule aux oeufs d'or a été plumée par son cousin, il ...

- Qui a parlé de te tuer ?

Le brun s'approcha du groupe dans une démarche féline. Il tapa avec une violence inouïe sur le crâne de Sakon, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Madara s'assit avec soin sur le corps de l'argenté et attrapa ses deux mains. De sa main valide, il s'approcha de l'oeil de l'argenté et murmura !

- J'ai toujours trouvé que les borgnes étaient plus sexy que la moyenne.

Lentement, il arracha l'oeil de l'argenté. Ce dernier hurlait à s'en briser la voix, pendant que les deux autres étaient reclus dans un coin de la pièce, épouvantés par la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait devant eux. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tâche, il écrasa le globe oculaire sous sa chaussure. Sakon était dans un état second, secoué par le choc. Madara l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

- T'es beaucoup plus beau comme ça.

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons. Deidara était secoué par des spasmes. Ses jambes semblaient avoir disparues. Kiba n'était pas dans un meilleur état, son pantalon venait juste de se remplir de pisse.

- Putain, parvint à souffler l'hôte.

Deidara ne répondit pas, trop choqué par une énième preuve du sadisme de Madara. C'en était trop pour lui ! Il vomit tout son estomac sur le vieux parquet, à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est abominable, gémit le blond.

Le diable, voilà il en était sûr. Il avait passé un pacte avec ce démon et maintenant, il était dans la merde. Zetsu vint troubler le tourment des deux hommes.

- Dégagez, déclara-t-il simplement.

Les hôtes ne se firent pas prier. Lorsque les deux autres furent seuls, Sakon tourna son visage ensanglanté vers le chien de l'enfer de son tortionnaire.

- Tu viens pour finir le sale boulot ?

- Pas encore, Madara-Sama n'en a pas fini avec toi.

- L'enfoiré.

- Ça t'apprendra à toucher à ce qui lui appartient.

Sakon grogna lorsque Zetsu le hissa sur son dos. La douleur était indescriptible. Il serra ses poings et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsque son oeil lui avait été arraché, il ne pleurerait pas maintenant. Il l'avait fait pour une bonne cause après tout.

* * *

Deidara se contemplait dans le miroir crasseux de la salle de bain commune. Il s'était assuré qu'il était bien seul et regardait minutieusement son corps. Des bleus étaient apparus sur sa chair déjà meurtrie, mais il préférait cela plutôt que de perdre un oeil. Il s'inspecta une dernière fois, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la porte du bureau de Madara. Il frappa deux fois et prit une grande inspiration.

- Entre.

Le blond poussa la porte, Madara le sonda quelques minutes avant de lui faire signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- J'espère que tu te sens redevable.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider.

- Tss, viens près de moi.

Le blond s'exécuta et se cala contre Madara.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, rétorqua fermement le plus jeune.

Le brun passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'hôte. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner le blond.

- Tu devrais.

Une peur sans nom le transperçait de part en part, pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Ce mec l'avait violé et voilà qu'il avait accepté son maudit marché. Tout ce qu'il allait lui arriver était de sa faute. Il voulait par-dessus tout dire « non » mais les mains baladeuses de Madara le troublaient. A l'inverse de la dernière fois, ses caresses étaient plus rassurantes. Enfin le terme « rassurantes » était peut-être exagéré. Ce dernier s'affairait à faire rouler durement les tétons du blond entre ses doigts et à lui dévorer la nuque.

- Ta peau est parfaite, souffla le brun.

Deidara ne répondit pas, profitant seulement de la douceur dont faisait preuve le brun. Il sentit son t-shirt blanc, trois fois trop grand, glisser le long de son torse. La langue joueuse de Madara commença à tracer des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau et sa main s'aventura vers le bas-ventre en feu du blond.

- Je ne crois pas ... que ce soit une bonne idée, finit par lâcher Deidara.

- Non ? Minauda le brun avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier griffa durement le ventre du plus jeune, qui étouffa un cri.

- Comment ça non ? Tu crois que tu as le choix ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Madara enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans l'épiderme. Il se délectait des petits cris de douleur de sa victime.

- Voilà, crie pour moi Deidara.

- Arrête !

Le yakuza ne se soucia pas du non-vouvoiement et commença labourer les cuisses de Deidara, qui devenaient au fur et à mesure sanguinolentes.

Un miracle, voilà ce qu'attendait Deidara. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à prier. La prière ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. « Aidez-moi, aidez-moi. » voilà ce que l'hôte récitait en boucle.

Zetsu débarqua à l'improviste, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Madara arrêta ses tortures et se redressa, faisant tomber le blond au passage. Si son homme de main entrait sans annoncer son arrivée, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Madara-Sama, on vient de ravager la chambre d'Izuna !

- Hein ?

Le brun se précipita vers la sortie, suivi de près par son chien. Deidara essaya de se relever, tant bien que mal. Son corps le brûlait et son t-shirt était noirci d'hémoglobine. Qui pouvait-être cet Izuna ? Il devait être important pour que Madara laisse tomber ses occupations favorites, à savoir torturer les gens.

* * *

- Haaaan, Itachi-Sama !

Sakon retomba sur le torse tatoué de l'aîné des Uchiha, exténué. Il alla se nicher près du corps brûlant de son amant.

- Je suis content de ton travail, Sakon.

L'intonation était polaire, pourtant, ces simples mots réchauffèrent le coeur de l'hôte. Il était habitué à ce qu'Itachi soit froid avec lui, il l'était avec tout le monde.

- J'ai été jusqu'à tester les colères de votre cousin pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour cet enfoiré de Deidara !

- Je sais, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te faire arracher un oeil.

- Vous saviez très bien que je ne ressortirais pas indemne !

- Serait-ce un reproche ?

- Non, je vous aime trop pour ça.

Itachi sourit, non pas parce que Sakon venait de lui révéler ses sentiments, ça, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Il souriait parce qu'il avait trouvé le point faible de Madara. Ce blond, Deidara, était ce point faible.

Son téléphone vibra, il se releva, nullement gêné par sa nudité exposée aux yeux remplis de désir de Sakon.

- Allô ?

- C'est bon, j'ai refait la décoration comme tu me l'avais demandé !

- Merci, Sasori.

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir.

Maintenant que la pièce sacrée de Madara avait été profanée, il allait devenir complètement fou. Ces réactions allaient être beaucoup plus spontanées et surtout, moins réfléchies. Mais Itachi allait devoir rester en permanence sur ses gardes. Après tout, c'était un mal pour un bien.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


End file.
